


Together Forever

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AU, Angst, Day 1, Donuts, M/M, Waking up Restrained, Whumptober 2020, no.1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: My first entry for Whumptober 2020. The theme is "Waking up restrained". Doing a fun bondage smut scene was too obvious, so I went for angst.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Together Forever

_“Time to wake up.”_

Donuts. He smelled donuts. Sweet, warm. Fresh donuts.

And he felt groggy. His body warm with sleep. Vague memories of fading dreams teased his mind. He yawned. The mattress was soft under him. The sheets smooth against his skin. The scent in his nose was pleasant…

But disappointing, because he wanted to be eating the donuts, not just teasing him with their siren scent. 

He shifted his legs, wanting to get up and go get the sweet goods, but they didn't obey. The warm sheets now felt too heavy upon them. Pressing him down. Keeping him from his sugary breakfast. His fingers twitched, but they tingled as his claws brushed against the fabric. Numb and heavy.

He was disoriented. Not in control of his body for reasons that failed his drunkened mind. 

‘Let me up,’ he growled. His tongue felt thick. Too big for his mouth. Had he said it or just thought it? Had his mouth moved? His tongue formed words? His vocal cords vibrated? ‘I want donuts!’

_"It’s always donuts with you,"_ a familiar voice scolded from the distance.

‘Donuts are good.’

He still felt heavy. He tried to open his eyes. To move his head. To see where the donuts were. His eyes were open. The lights were out, but he could see fine in the dim light of passing stars coming from the windows. What he couldn't see was what was keeping him from moving. From even turning his head to see the familiar ceiling with its exposed cables and wires. The pink wall was okay to look at, he supposed, with its purple and grey accents and frames.

‘Why can't I move?' he asked, now aware no sound was coming out.

_“Because this is my body and I’m in control and you're not,”_ the familiar voice said and this time he became aware of his mouth moving.

‘Not my body? But… I feel it.’ He could feel his limbs. Feel the sheets. Feel the mattress. Smell the donuts. See the wall. Feel the connection of both PAK’s.

“Because I couldn't bear to let you go when your body died,” Red told Purple’s PAK. Then he pushed the covers back, got up and helped himself to the fresh plate of donuts that had been delivered earlier. “This way, we’ll always be together, but this is _my_ body. - Enjoy the donuts, Pur.”

_‘I like donuts,’_ _Purple’s PAK thought, content as he tasted the warm, sweet confection Red was eating for him._

  
  



End file.
